


Too Many Alphas

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Msmoat prompted me with: Something about Bear and his place in the family. I suspect this this wasn't quite what she had in mind. </p><p>I considered trying to write this in in a more dog-like voice and then rejected it out of hand as while my pig latin is pretty good  I failed Doglish back in grammar school. </p><p>Oh, and the Reese/Finch is only a background note here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PFL (msmoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/gifts).



.

 

It had unsettled him at first, a pack with two alphas who were not mates. Until he’d realized that their scent always changed around each other. 

A pity they had such weak noses and didn’t smell each others crotches else mating would have already happened. 

 

He’d tried to signal his disappointment but they’d misread him and found him another dog to play with. 

 

Then the one that often smelled like blood returned to the den covered in another’s scent.

He’d smelled the immediate change in the one with the bad paw. Only one alpha then. The mating would be soon. 

 

.


End file.
